


Give Me Some Sugar

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5 + 1, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, and Chan's too, this is all about kissing, this is entirely me self projecting my desire to kiss Lee Minho's perfect mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: 5 times Chan couldn't resist kissing Minho, and 1 time Minho couldn't resist kissing Chan.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 31
Kudos: 356





	Give Me Some Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!  
> I'm really on a roll this month! Maybe this self-isolation isn't too horrible after all, outside of the online schooling I'm getting a fuck ton of writing done. Hooray for you guys! xD MinChan nation shall continue to feed off of my content~ But as your appointed Queen, I am humbled and happy to provide <3  
> I've had this idea sitting in my list for aaaaages, and I hadn't written anything cute and fluffy for months so I decided to bring this prompt to life! And as I put in the tags, this is literally me self projecting onto Chan because I would love to be able to kiss Minho's pretty and perfect lips. He's the cutest...I love my baby so much :(((  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!!

_1._

They were at a fansign, for their newest album, and Chan and Minho were seated next to each other. Minho was wearing cat ears, a flower crown, several fun bracelets, three signs with his name on them, and fun sunglasses. Chan had a bunch of signs and accessories on as well, but he wasn’t really paying attention, being a little distracted. See, Minho was making cute faces- cute kissy faces, specifically- to the audience, knowing his fansites were snapping away photo after photo. Those puckered lips….Chan had to force himself to look away multiple times, and he hoped his own fansites hadn’t taken and photos that would give him away.

The thing was, he knew what those lips felt like. And since he knew, then every kissy face Minho made served only to _remind_ him of how soft they were. Plus, it was just a pretty mouth. One of Minho’s best features, in Chan’s opinion. Next to his eyes, and his eyelashes, and the mole on his nose, and his nose, and his smile, and his waist, and his thighs, and his hair, and….okay every feature was Minho’s best feature. 

Once the fansign had ended, and they headed offstage to go leave, Chan tugged Minho aside right behind the curtains. Minho made a little noise of surprise as Chan pulled him in and kissed him. Minho, naturally, kissed back, and it lasted for about thirty seconds. Chan pulled away, and Minho chased his mouth a little bit. Minho blinked at him, definitely confused, and it looked so adorable Chan couldn’t help but kiss him again- although it was a short kiss this time. After he pulled away again, Chan smiled and just said “much better”. Minho looked even _more_ confused, but didn’t question it as they both headed out of the building.

  
  


_2._

They were in one of the recording studios, recording for the next album. Minho was currently in the booth, and Chan was directing the recording since he had composed the song. Next to him was Changbin and Jisung, and the other members were hanging out in the room waiting. As Chan watched his boyfriend, he was reminded of one thing- Minho’s mouth naturally puckered when he made an “oo” sound. Which, sure, everyone’s mouth did that. But this was Minho. He was essentially making a kissy face while he sang. It was adorable, it was inviting. Much too inviting. To make things more difficult (for Chan), Minho kept wanting to try the line again, multiple times, because he wanted to make sure it was perfect. So that was multiple “oo” vowels. And multiple unintentional kissy faces.

By the time Minho was finished, Chan’s ability to hold back had pretty much dissolved, and he got up and walked into the booth. Before Minho could even say anything Chan crowded him up against the wall of the booth and kissed him deeply. He felt Minho melt against him, hands slipping forward to rest on Chan’s hips. The kiss was starting to shift to a more heated direction, but the sound of Changbin clearing his throat made them jump apart.

“Guys. Can we please keep things professional here?” Changbin asked.

Ears burning, Chan sheepishly walked out, muttering a small apology as he sat back down. Minho followed him out and sat on the couch, taking Seungmin’s spot as Seungmin went to start recording his parts.

  
  


_3._

Minho was playing around with the kids backstage, as they waited for an upcoming promotional performance. To be specific, Minho was trying to kiss them. He’d been doing it all morning. He tried to kiss Jeongin, he tried to kiss Jisung, he tried to kiss Changbin. They all ducked away from him, but Minho certainly tried. Chan was watching them from the side as he got his hair styled; at first it was amusing, hearing Jeongin whine “nooooo hyung I don’t like you I don’t like you!” But then, as Minho set his sights on Seungmin to be his next target, Chan felt a small pang of jealousy. Sure, it was just teasing, but Minho rarely tried to kiss Chan like that. And sure, Chan knew why- it would be too suspicious, and they couldn’t give away _any_ hints about their relationship (although Chan knew they had small slip-ups from time to time, but those at least could be passed off as platonic affection between a couple of bros). But still! Chan wanted a kiss! _He_ was the one that was dating Minho- not Jeongin, not Jisung, not Changbin, not Seungmin, not anyone else. 

Once his hair was finished, Chan stood up and walked over to Minho and the poor struggling Seungmin. He gently took hold of Minho’s chin and leaned forward, kissing him gently. When Chan pulled away, he looked at Minho, who looked back with his eyes all starry. Chan loved when Minho looked at him like that. He smiled at his boyfriend, and then sat back down, while Seungmin seized his opportunity to escape from Minho’s clutches.

  
  


_4._

They were appearing on a reality show, and Minho lost one of the games, so he had to do a whole minute of aegyo as a punishment. He did his usual tactics; little finger hearts and giggles, flower poses, and peace signs. And then he pulled out the kissy face. Unnoticed by anyone else, Chan swallowed nervously. It was a good thing he had the patience of a saint, and the ability to restrain himself and keep up professional appearances when there were cameras on him. A very good thing because good _heavens_ those lips were so kissable. Chan wanted nothing more than to plant a big fat smooch on Minho’s pretty mouth.

After they were all finished and left the studio stage, and the cameras were all turned off (not that they were in front of them anyway), Chan walked up to Minho and pulled him close.

“You were really cute,” he said softly, and kissed him gently.

He could hear the others fake gagging at the (sorta) PDA, but Chan ignored it. As he pulled back, he saw a glint in Minho’s eyes; a very knowing glint, as if he’s figured out exactly why Chan had kissed him out of the blue. Why Chan had ever kissed him out of the blue. Because really, he didn’t. It was always in their room, with Minho knowing full well what was going to happen. These random kisses, they were new.

  
  


_5._

They were out vlogging for a Skz-Talker Go episode, wandering around a city overseas and doing some shopping and sightseeing. Minho and Chan had paired up (not on purpose, the younger members just split up without them. Even Jisung had picked the Millenial line over Minho, and the two nearly always wandered around together), and they were having a fairly chill time exploring.

At one point, Chan heard Minho say “hyung” to get his attention. He turned, and saw Minho standing there, looking directly at him, lips puckered up in that signature kissy face. 

They were in public.

Chan couldn’t kiss him right there.

This was just cruel.

“You are _mean_ ,” Chan said, pouting, and Minho burst into laughter.

Still sulking, Chan looked around them, and then spotted a small alleyway that was empty. He grabbed Minho’s arm and tugged him over to it, walking behind a large dumpster that kept them hidden from the crowd of passerby.

After glancing around to make _certain_ no one was looking, Chan kissed Minho, holding him close. Minho reached up and ran his fingers through Chan’s hair, letting out a content little sigh.

When they pulled apart, Minho was grinning.

“I _knew_ it,” he said, “all I have to do is pucker up, and sooner or later you give me a kiss.”

“Well…..how could I not?” Chan countered, “you know what you look like, you know how cute you are.”

Minho giggled, “I feel powerful.”

Chan shook his head fondly.

“Better use that power wisely,” he warned, and he started poking at Minho’s tummy, making him squirm from being ticklish.

They soon returned to the sidewalk, continuing down the street and rejoining the crowd as if nothing had ever happened.

  
  
  


_+1._

Minho was relaxing on the couch, looking at his phone. Chan was with him, on his laptop. Minho’s legs were draped across Chan’s lap, and Chan was resting his computer on top of Minho’s thighs. They had been chilling like that for a while, it was a common thing they did to combine affection and productivity. Chan would work on music, and Minho would watch dance videos to think of choreography suggestions. Or he watched cat videos. Or he texted his mom. Tonight, it was cat videos.

After a while, Minho glanced over at Chan. He was fully in his zone, headphones over his ears, eyes glued to the screen. Minho noticed that his mouth was slightly puckered as he focused, looking down at his keyboard. 

It was cute. It was _really_ cute. 

“Chan,” Minho said, trying to get his adorable boyfriend’s attention. 

It didn’t work- the headphones blocked out all sound. Minho tugged on the sleeve of Chan’s hoodie, and that worked. Chan paused his task and looked over, pulling off his headphones and resting them around his neck. 

Minho leaned forward and kissed him, hand coming up to gently cradle the side of his face. After Minho pulled away, Chan just looked at him, puzzled.

His cheeks starting to heat up, Minho simply said shyly, “I’m not the only one who’s irresistibly kissable.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment and a kudos!  
> And follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497)


End file.
